poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save the Pen Gu Tribe
Here is how our heroes save the Pem Gu Tribe in The Magic of Friendship. Later that night, The Pen Gu Penguin tribe are making sure Jiminy, Mickey, SpongeBob and their crew are making themselves at home. Later, one Pen Gu Penguin offered Cadance a fresh Mango. Princess Cadance: Oh, How nice, Thank you, (eating the Mango) This is good. Puffin: I never thought I've seen quite a tribe. Humblebee: Neither have I, Puffin. Trixie: I for one agree with you as well, Puffin. Zazu: I say, Isn't that something, Iago? Iago: Yeah, No doubt. The Prince: Let's Party! So, Everyone partied through the night during the song "We Are One People" by Aswad. The next morning, Everyone was preparing to continue on their quest for the treasure. Mickey Mouse: Alright, Is everyone ready? Scootaloo: We're just about, Mickey. Pipsqueak: What if we don't find the treasure? Discord: Don't worry, Pipsqueak, We'll get there soon enough. When suddenly, There has been an ambush, It was Thaddeus E. Klang and his gang. Thaddeus E. Klang: (evil laugh) Surprise to see me, Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: It's Thaddeus E. Klang! Squidward Tentacles: Oh no, It's my arch rival from my High School Band Class, Squilliam Fancyson! Squilliam Fancyson: Long time no see, Squiddy. Daring Do: And Ahuitzotl! Ahuitzotl: I told I'd get my revenge soon, Daring Do. Thaddeus E. Klang: This is your last chance, Sunset, Give me the Map or your friends die. Sunset Shimmer: If you want it, Come and get it! Thaddeus E. Klang: Release the Killer Shrews! So, The Weasls released all 200 Killer Shrews. Flash Sentry: Everyone, Get out of here fast! Daring Do: and Don't get bitten, Their Saliva are toxic! So, Everyone ran to safety and found higher grounds where they'll be safe from the Shrews. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Stay and watch over Cadance, We'll take care of the shrews. Princess Cadance: Be careful, Twilight. Flash Sentry: Don't worry, I'll make sure Twilight and the others stay safe. Shining Armor: Thank you, Flash. Plankton: Let's take down those shrews! Karen: I don't like the looks of this! So Twilight, Flash, Mickey, SpongeBob and the others along with the Pen Gu Penguins fight agents the Killer Shrews. Mushu: So, What's the plan? Flash Sentry: Mushu, Get the rockets ready. Mushu: You got it, Flash, Come on, Cri-Kee. So, Flash take his blade and fight off as many Killer Shrews. Twilight uses her magic to keep Flash covered. Our heroes thought they were about to be killed by the Shrews, When suddenly, Help came from the Prehistoric creatures who're tamed by the Pen Gu tribe, the Titanoboa, Smilodon, Compsognathus, Velociraptor and the Tyrannosaurus Rex ambushed the Killer Shrews. Mushu: It's show time! So, Mushu fired the rockets at the rest of the Killer Shrews as they retreated. Thaddeus E. Klang: It's not over yet! So, Klang and the others retreated. And so, The Pen Gu Tribe gave thanks to Flash, Mickey, SpongeBob and their crew for the safety of their village. Fluttershy: Oh my, They really like us. Jojo: They sure do, Fluttershy. Then, The Pen Gu Chief gave Mickey his walking staff as saying thanks. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, Gee, Thanks, (chuckles) We're just happy to help. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225